


You Maniac

by springfrog



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Inspired by a Conan Gray Song, Post-Break Up, Slightly OOC Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfrog/pseuds/springfrog
Summary: After fucking up big time, Diana is desperate to win Akko back. Unfortunately, her plans keep backfiring, and so after a few drinks with her friends, Diana now accidentally finds herself at Akko's doorstep once again. Honestly, Akko knows she should just slam the door in Diana's face, but she doesn't. She’s already done that the other two times that Diana came knocking at her door anyway.Slightly inspired by Maniac by Conan Gray, but this story has an eventual happy ending.
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Amanda O'Neill, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Sucy Manbavaran & Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish & Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Barbara Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	You Maniac

It took a while for Akko to exactly understand the scene in front of her, but once she figured out that her eyes weren't lying, she suddenly wished that they were. _Please tell me this is a cruel joke,_ she exasperatedly whined in her head _._

Right on her front porch stood a disheveled Diana Cavendish holding a shovel in one hand, and a red rose in the other. 

Seeing that Akko wasn’t throwing insults her way or had slammed the door in her face just yet, Diana did the first thing that came to her intoxicated brain. Plagiarize Shakespeare.

“My love! Shall I compare thee to a red rose? Thou art more beautiful and passionate tha–“

“Diana, no.”

“Diana, yes. More passionate than a bouquet of –“

“Please shut up.”

“– I refuse.”

“Diana, I will call the cops.”

That shut her up quick 

Still, refusing to let Akko go so easily, she raised the rose towards Akko, motioning for her to receive it. Unfortunately for her, Akko went with squinting at the rose instead, noticing the bloody palm in which it was clutched. She then looked past her usually composed ex-girlfriend and out into the garden in front of her house. 

Surely enough, the prized rose from Lotte’s rose bush was missing.

Sensing that Akko was too stunned or angry to stay voluntarily quiet for once in her life, Diana lowered the rose down back to her side and then cleared her throat. 

“Hello, Akko”. 

Her voice came out breather than she had intended, so embarrassed, she finally looked down at her shoes to avoid Akko’s seeing her red face. 

“What are you doing here again?” Akko bluntly asked, with her voice being unexpectedly cold and completely empty of the eagerness she used to display far back before they even started dating. 

Not expecting such a cold response, Diana flinched. “I simply wanted to see you.”

Hearing those words coming out of Diana’s mouth lit frustration in the pit of Akko’s stomach. She wanted to once again lash out at the blonde for all the cruel things Diana said to her three weeks ago at her Aunt Daryl’s party. She wanted to snatch that stupid rose away from Diana’s bloody hand, throw her and the rose off her porch, and slam the door shut like all the other times. 

But she didn’t. She’s already done that the other two times that Diana came knocking at her door in the past several days. So, finally tired of screaming at Diana, Akko instead remained quiet, and closed the door behind her before stepping out onto the porch. 

“I thought you made it clear that you no longer wanted to see me, though.” She sarcastically quipped at the increasingly nervous woman standing in front of her.

“That was a complete lie, and I realize that now… I miss you a lot, Akko.” 

Somehow, the blonde’s words still managed to slightly tug at her heartstrings, yet Akko simply heavily sighed, still not used to Diana’s presence making her tired.

“Diana, you have to stop doing this, it’s really late,” she started saying before her eyes bounced to the shovel Diana was tightly gripping. “... And why do you have a shovel?”, she finally asked, part of her being genuinely curious despite the frustration the blonde woman caused for her. 

Diana quickly whipped her head to notice that she definitely had a random shovel in her hand, and quickly spun around to throw it out onto the front lawn, while unconvincingly sputtering out, “I-I actually, didn’t even notice that, um, I was even carrying that.”

That was a big lie. In reality, several scenes from a few hours earlier flashed in Diana’s mind. 

A scene of her friends, Barbara and Hannah, forcefully dragging her along to yet another party they’ve been invited to. 

Another flashback of her uncharacteristically downing several drinks in an attempt to forget about how she had hurt Akko and how much she missed the cheerful girl. 

A quick recalling of her giving the performance of her life while badly singing along to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton in front of a bunch of freshmen. 

Her drunkenly spewing lies about how much she hated Akko to her friends as she lied down in the back of Hannah’s car, bitterly saying that the brunette was better off dead, but purposely leaving out the rest of her thought: _better off dead than be with anyone who isn’t me_. 

And lastly, another flashback of her sneaking out of her bedroom's window from the second story in order to go out and selfishly bury Akko herself before the cheerful brunette could move on and date someone else. 

But that was an hour ago, so now here she was at Akko’s door step; feeling guilty and still lightly numbed by the alcohol in her system, yet more conscious of her stupidity. Not to mention, holding a random shovel and rose in hand, and randomly reciting modified Shakespeare like some sort of psychopath.

Luckily, Akko didn't ask any further questions. This was the third time that Diana randomly visited her after their dramatic breakup, so she instead took out her phone and sent a quick text to someone before hesitantly reaching out to put a hand on Diana’s shoulder. Diana once again flinched as soon as Akko’s hand touched her, but she soon felt herself melt under the warmth of Akko’s hand. Meanwhile, Akko ignored the shiver that ran down her back once she made contact with Diana for the first time in what felt like forever, and motioned for the taller girl to take a seat on the porch’s stairway. 

“Diana, I can tell you’ve been drinking. I just texted Andrew, and he should be hereー” 

“What? No! You can’t just call him! He can’t see me like this!” Diana uncharacteristically yelped as she attempted to stand up before Akko sat her down again. 

Akko scowled and sat down next to her while maintaining some distance between them. 

“Yes, I can, Diana. He’s your only friend that isn’t convinced that you actually hate me, and the only friend of mine who would hesitate to slap your face at the moment,” Akko bitterly spat, taking her hand off Diana and crossing her arms in frustration. 

Diana felt herself shrink in embarrassment as she recalled how Lotte chased her off her and her friend’s property with a blast of cold water from the garden hose the first time she came to apologize to Akko, and how Amanda threatened to RKO her if she kept bothering Akko the second time around. Honestly, she actually didn’t plan to bother Akko anymore after those two incidents, but it seemed her drunk self wasn’t done with Akko just yet. 

Meanwhile, Akko didn’t actually expect Diana to not argue back for once, but she also didn’t complain about the awkward silence that suddenly grew between them. Although she wanted to avoid seeing how broken Diana looked as she pondered whether Akko was ever going to give her a second chance, she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the rose that the blonde still held in her hand.

It remained quiet for a while longer before a cool midnight breeze caused Akko to shiver from the cold. Diana glanced at the evidently cold brunette in her skimpy PJ’s and frowned. It seemed like she just couldn't stop making things worse for the younger woman.

“I’m deeply sorry, Akko..” she muttered after thinking for a bit.

“For reciting cheesy poems and making me sit outside my house late at night in the middle of October?” Akko dryly joked. 

“Iー..Um, no, actually. I meant.. For everything..”

“Oh.”

It got quiet again. That was the first time Diana genuinely apologized to Akko. In the other times, she simply tried to explain herself and made excuses, but it seemed like Diana was finally understanding her mistake. 

“I… Honestly... still don't think I’m ready to forgive you, Diana. I didn’t deserve to bear the brunt of your anger that day. You really hurt my feelings.”

Diana winced. She knew she couldn’t force Akko to accept her apology, and she knew Akko was right. Diana shouldn't have taken out her frustration on her girlfriend. Her beloved, gorgeous, sweet, and amazing girlfriend of three years. But now that she lost her, hurting Akko was her biggest regret yet.

“... IーI know, but that is alright… I just… really don’t know what I was thinking that night, and I’m sorry… I just want you to be aware of that.” 

Akko tightened her arms around herself and swallowed all the words that were running through her mind. She kept quiet, hoping that she didn’t say anything she would regret, knowing she still loved the brilliant, yet now erratic woman sitting next to her.

Not letting the silence bother her, Diana cleared her throat once more. “I do not lie when I say that I miss you, Akko. You’re the love of my life, and I truly regret hurting you.” 

Akko lightly blushed at Diana’s confession. Despite the fact that they had dated for years, she could never get over hearing Diana telling her she loves her, but part of her also wanted to believe that she was lying. Diana simply only wanted back something she can no longer have, and Akko should be past the whole thing by now, but a tiny voice in her head still couldn’t help but wish that Diana was speaking the truth. 

So after a few seconds of silence, she opened her mouth to reply with an, “I miss you too”, but a familiar expensive, sleek car pulled up in front of her house. The driver of the vehicle rolled the window down, revealing an annoyed handsome young man sporting surprisingly stylish bed hair. 

_Andrew!_ Silently thanking Andrew for his timing, Akko got up from her place and slowly started heading back inside her house. Before heading in, she gave Diana one last glance and took in at the sight of her ex-girlfriend, who somehow still managed to look effortlessly beautiful even while drunk, standing with the rose still in hand. 

Andrew honked at Diana to hurry up. 

“IーI believe that is my queue to take my leave. Um.. thank you for your time, Akko.” 

Diana set down the rose on the porch and started to hesitantly make her way to Andrew’s car while looking back at Akko one last time. 

Akko simply pursed her lips as she stood in place, and remained there long after Andrew’s car drove away with Diana inside. She pulled out her phone once more to send Andrew a quick text with her appreciation before slipping it back into her short’s pocket. 

Her eyes then fell upon the lone rose on the floor. Reluctantly, she picked it up, and gently held it close to her chest before heading back inside her house. 

Later, before going to sleep, she sent the blonde a quick text, thanking her for the rose, hoping that she wouldn’t regret it later. Meanwhile, Diana stared in disbelief at her phone’s screen once she read Akko’s thanks, and went to bed with an happy, yet unusual crazy grin on her face.

Maybe she did have a chance after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> As mentioned, the idea for the plot of this fic was inspired by Maniac by Conan Gray, and although it's a bit OOC, I hope you guys are enjoying my work so far. Let me know your thoughts so far, and let me know if there are any additional tags you want me to add. Thanks for reading!


End file.
